warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ravenpaw
Style Concerns Current: *Needs some quotes.-- 01:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Warrior's Return, Battles of the Clans, Rising Storm, and Fire and Ice all need to be expanded. *Needs Heart of a Warrior history added.-- 01:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Older: * Family in Template needs correction [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 18:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) * Booklists need correction, I don't know the exacts, but I know they're wrong. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * History needs book divisions. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 18:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs completion. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Category list needs completion. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) If someone could help me out, I'd be grateful. The style, in my opinion, is not up to standards. Eu 13:55, 3 October 2007 (UTC) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 18:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Ravenpaw's Parents and Brother Vicky confirmed on her facebook that Raven's parents are Robinwing and Fuzzypelt, and he is Dustpelt's littermate! Legasp!-- 05:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Dapplestripe Quit posting lies.--Dragonfrost 17:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But Ferncloud and Dustpelt are mates!!!! She is his niece. --User: Rainbreath Yeah! Birchfall and Whitewing are mates, but at least they're distant cousins! Who would mate with their neice?--Nightfall101 01:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) One of my tom characters mated with his niece and nothing happened. ₪User:MosspathOfSkyClan₪ '--When life gives you open moors, run through them 12:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC)' I heard the same as Dapplestripe. I heard that he could be Graystripe's brother! Gasp! --Strawberrypelt 16:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ravenpaw's parents are not determined yet. Hopefully one of the Erins will decide soon. I am hoping he is Redtail's son, and Sandstorms brother. I like the Robinwing-Fuzzypelt-Ravenpaw-Dustpelt family! That means Ravenpaw has a lot of neices and nephews. --Foxfeather2214 13:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) For StarClan's sake! Vicky has confirmed his family! Robinwing is his mother, Fuzzypelt is his father, Dustpelt is his brother! --Foxfeather2214 13:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Link to a definite confirmation, and we can post it. [[User:insaneular|'Insane''' ]] Batteries not Included 17:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Earlier this morning I needed to redo Fuzzypelt's family completely. ConfettifernAnd a happy Leaf-bare!17:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) He may be Dustpelt's littermate and have those parents but his siblings are NOT Frostfur and Brindleface! His whole tree is messed up. Can we focus on that instead of fighting about things that may or may not be true?Artimas Hunter 19:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Vicky said that his brother was Dustpelt and his parents were Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. Since Brindleface and Frostfur were already revealed to be Robinwing's kits, that means that they are his sisters. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 20:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) They were born a long time ago before him though. We should put older sisters or something because in Into the Wild Frostfur and Brindleface are old enough to be his mom! If we leave it as it is then people will think they were born the same time.Artimas Hunter 21:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Not if they check the book history they won't. For full discussion on whether this was to be included at all see: here Ѕд₦₫ 21:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Shattered Peace I think we need to make the Shattered Peace description longer. It's not very long and because Ravenpaw is hardly seen in the books, this is like his only specail thing! He needs some attention!Artimas Hunter 19:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Is Ravenpaw still alive? Is Ravenpaw still living with Barley? During the Great Journey, Ravenpaw and Barley were both there, so surely they would still be alive....Also Ravenpaw is around the same age as Dustpelt since they are brothers and if Dustpelt is still alive, shouldn't he?Riverpelt 18:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Riverpelt Well, we don't know anything about what happened to him in between Dawn and the present, and he could have been attacked and killed: Swiftpaw was younger than Dustpelt and he died before Dustpelt. Age doesn't have a lot to do with it in Warriors. Ravenflight 03:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) If he did die, wouldn't Barley find the Clans and tell them?Bluewhisper 05:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) He was mentioned more I just realised that even though Ravenpaw was mentioned in both Code of the Clans and Secrets of the clans, there is nothing there about those 2 books! JayDoveLionClan 01:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC)JayDoveLionClan Hm . . . lemme check that. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about Secrets of the Clans, but he appeared as a ThunderClan apprentice in Code of the Clans in Whitestorm Teachers Border Tactics. I can't write it though, don't have the book with me (when I read it, I was just lending from a friend) 04:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) To Add? Ravenpaw said that Dustpaw and Sandpaw started their training before he and Firepaw and Graypaw, so that indicates that Ravenpaw may have been apprenticed late, because he and Dustpelt are brothers from the same litter. Should we put that in the article? Echostar 21:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont think so, Echostar. Because it did say that he was training for two moons: Tigerclaw: "Well its better then Ravenpaw, I suppose. Even after two moons of training, your still putting all your weight on your left side!" And that was on Firepaws second day of training, so Ravenpaw was apprenticed at the same time as Dustpaw and Sandpaw. 01:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Family Shouldnt Dovepaw and Ivypaw be his Great Great Grand Nieces? Sunstar27'Be true to your dreams...'' 15:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Good point. We should add that to the article. 04:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm... they are just his Great Grand Nieces and that is already on the article. :) 11:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No it's not? 23:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is, look under the section "Great-Grand Nieces". I think you mislooked it. 00:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, derp. I looked like four times, don't know how I didn't notice. 00:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Worthy? I think he may be worthy of StarClan Please do not post theories on the talk pages of articles. Take this kind of stuff to the forums. Thank You. 20:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree On the family tree where it shows that Poppyfrost and Berrynose on the other side of Berrynose shouldnt it be put that Honeyfern was also his mate? Because even though shes dead and didnt have kits she was still his mate. 23:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The family tree is for listing mates for the purpose of having kits, not mates that may have been. 02:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, this may be a good idea, but not for every page. Mainly we could just add it to Template:Smoky Tree. I will open up a discussion on PC. 02:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What is Ravenpaw doing while the cats are at the lake? Who know what do you think?Seastar12 23:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This topic is for the forums. Please take it there. 00:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Past Clans Shouldn't it be added that Ravenpaw was a member of LionCLan, during the fight against Scourge? And are Ravenpaw and Frostfur from the same litter, cuz Frostfur was an elder in the New Prophecy series, and she died in I think Dawn. Cuz Ravenpaw must be really old if his siser died early in the series. - 20:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Gingertail, it says clearly on Ravenpaw's page that one of his sisters is Frostfur. :) Go check. ^ ^ -- 22:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I know she's his sister, but are they from the same litter? - 21:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Quote? He could have a quote box.